Los XV de Nessie
by Ale-Vampire
Summary: Nessie esta preparando su fiesta de dulces 16 ¿Qué pasara cuando valla a una fiesta de XV y decida hacer una en vez de dulces 16? Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia si es completamente mía
1. Los XV de Nessie

Paste your docu

_Summary: Nessie esta preparando su fiesta de dulces 16 ¿Qué pasara cuando valla a una fiesta de XV y decida hacer una en vez de dulces 16?_

La historia transcurre 5años después de Amanecer

* * *

**La Fiesta**

_Nessie Pov._

Era lunes por la mañana y mi alarma sonó a las 6:00 am en punto como todos los demás días, hoy era mi primer día de secundaria y estaba muy emocionada. Mi abuelo había encontrado una forma de que dejara de crecer físicamente aunque mentalmente seguía siendo muy avanzada pero eso me gustaba, por lo que los 6 años deje de crecer y ahora parecía de 15 y no de 18 como se suponía que tenía que verme. Me levante, me metí a bañar y me puse una blusa purpura de mangas cortas y con un cinturón negro en la cintura, unos jeans negros entubados, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas flats negras con un moño morado, decidí llevarme el pelo suelto por lo que solo tuve que cepillarme el pelo y ponerme un en la cabeza.

Cuando estuve lista baje a el comedor a desayunar y ahí estaban todos a excepción de mis abuelitos Carlisle y Esme

-Buenos días princesa- me dijo papá

Buenos días papi- (si aparento 14 aunque tengo 10 y todavía sigo diciéndole papi a mi papá)

-Hola cielo, ¿Cómo dormiste?- me pregunto mamá

-Muy bien gracias, ¿Dónde están mis abuelitos?- pregunte

-Se fueron a cazar cuando tu te fuiste a dormir de seguro no deben de tardar- contesto papá

-¿Qué, a mi no me vas a saludar? Claro como pasa mas tiempo con tu cucho ese quieres más a tu perro a que a mí y por eso ya no me quieres- sollozo dramáticamente mi tío y rodé los ojos por su dramatismo

-Claro que te quiero tío-conteste- solamente que se me hizo extraño que no estuvieran mis abuelitos

-Entonces ¿me sigues queriendo más que a tu chucho?

-¡Claro! Jacob jamás podrá competir contra mi tío favorito

Mi tío Emmett sonrío con suficiencia

-Pensé que yo era tu tío favorito- dijo mi tía Alice

-Claro que lo eres solamente que tu eres mi tía favorita y el mi tío favorito

-Yo también te quiero mucho Nessie –dijeron Rosalie y Jasper al mismo tiempo con sarcasmo

-Saben que a ustedes también los quiero mucho y que todos son mis tíos favoritos pero dejen que ellos crean que son mis tíos favoritos para que no se pongan a pelear porque si no se arma la guerra campal- mis tíos soltaron una risita

-¡TE ESCUCHAMOS NESSIE¡- gritaron mis tíos Emmett y Alice

-Ups- susurre- saben que los quiero mucho pero por favor ¡¿pueden dejar de pelear?!

-Lo sentimos- dijeron con las cabezas gachas y en voz baja

-Bueno cambiemos de tema – dijo mi tía Alice mientras mamá me ponía un plato de fruta y un zumo de naranja enfrente- ¿has pensado en si quieres dulces 16?

-La verdad no tía pero ¿no crees que aun falta mucho tiempo?

-Un poco pero siempre las mejores fiestas se planean con el tiempo justo, así que quiero tu respuesta esta tarde cuando regreses de la escuela y sin derecho a replica.

-Esta bien tía- conteste resignada

-Bueno es hora de irnos, ya se te hace tarde- dijo mi papá- vi mi celular y era cierto, ya eran las 7:40 y entraba a las 8.

-Ok, solo me lavo los dientes y recojo mis cosas- y con esto subi rápidamente a mi habitación y me lave rápidamente los dientes, agarre mi mochila con todas mis cosas y baje rápidamente, cuando baje ya estaba esperándome mi papá y mi mamá en la puerta principal, me despedí de todos y me subí a la parte trasera de el volvo, en el camino me puse a pensar sobre si realmente quería fiesta de dulces 16, la verdad no lo había pensado muy bien y cuando lo pensaba me imaginaba solamente una pequeña fiesta en la casa de mis abuelos con mis mejores amigas, no me gustaban las fiestas grandes, eso lo había heredado de mi mamá pero mi tía era otra cosa muy diferente, a ella le gustaban las fiestas enormes con muchos invitados, antes de que me diera cuenta ya había llegado a la escuela, estudiaba en la misma escuela que mis tíos y mis papás hace un tiempo, cuando cumplí 3 años nos marchamos de Forks a un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra pero después de 6 años volvimos pues mamá extrañaba mucho al abuelo Charlie y la verdad yo también.

Me baje rápidamente del volvo y me despedí de mis papás en cuanto pude ver a mis amigas cerca de la entrada.

Mis amigas se llaman Charlotte, Lilian, Vivian y Alejandra, las 5 éramos muy unidas y aunque todas teníamos excelentes notas y jamás recibimos un regaño por parte de los profesores, cuando se nos ocurría alguna travesura no había quien nos parara, todos nos decían que estábamos locas pero así nos gustaba.

Todas estaban volteadas por lo que llegue por atrás y las asuste, todas brincaron y gritaron del susto pero al darse cuenta que era yo se empezaron a reír como locas y me les uní. Cuando nos calmamos nos dimos un gran abrazo grupal y nos empezamos a contar nuestras vacaciones, en cuanto terminamos sono el timbre y tuvimos que entrar.

Las clases fueron bastante aburridas, todo lo que no enseñaban ya me lo sabia de memoria, hasta creo que podía explicar mejor que los profesores pero bueno no diría eso así que solamente me puse hacer los apuntes, cuando por fin sonó el timbre del almuerzo todos salimos directo al comedor y me compre una ensalada y una botella de agua y me fui a la mesa en la que siempre nos sentábamos mis amigas y yo, cuando llegue ellas ya estaban ahí y estaban esperándome.

-Hola Chicas

-Hola Nessie –contestaron todas al unísono

-Y bien… -pregunto Charlotte

-Bien ¿Qué?- pregunte

-¿Vas a hacer Dulces 16?

-Aun no me decido pero creo que no

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo

-Bueno ustedes saben que no me gustan las fiestas grandes y no creo que me guste hacer una gran fiesta solamente para celebrar mi cumpleaños

-Es que no es un simple cumpleaños, cumples 16 lo que marca el inicio de una gran etapa – dijo Vivian

-Así es por lo que debes celebrarlo en grande

-Esta bien chicas creo que lo hare

-¡Si! - Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo (ahora que lo pienso creo que son trillizas separadas al nacer)

-Bueno Ale, ¿vas a hacer fiesta de Dulces 16? Todas a hasta tienen la comida pero tu no nos has dicho nada- le pregunte

-La verdad yo no voy a hacer fiesta de Dulces 16

-¡¿Por qué?! Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo (enserio juro que son trillizas)

-Bueno como sabrán yo soy de México y allá tenemos una tradición algo parecida a los Dulces 16, se llama fiesta de XV años, la diferencia es que nosotros hacemos una misa llamada misa de gracias antes de la fiesta y en ella hacemos varias cosas, no solo bailar, es una tradición muy bonita y significa el cambio de niña a mujer o señorita.

-WOW! – exclame - es bastante interesante, ¿Qué otras cosas hacen en la fiesta?

-Bueno, hacemos varios bailes como el Vals y el Vals con el papá, y se necesitan varios chambelanes… -pero antes de que terminara Lilian la interrumpió

-¿Qué son? –pregunto Lilian muy intrigada, la verdad yo me hice esa misma pregunta

-Así de les dice a los hombres que acompañan a la quinceañera, la tradición dice que ellos son los encargados de cuidarla

-Valla –dijo Charlotte muy sorprendida

-Bueno también se hace un brindis y baile de entrada y como opción se baila un baile sorpresa, este baile es de el género que quieras y puedes hacer lo que quieras, también se hace el Vals de la muñeca donde se cambia la muñeca por un ramo de flores y por último el cambio de la zapatilla donde te sientas en una silla en medio de el escenario y tu papá te cambia las zapatillas bajas por unas de tacón.

-Cielos, es verdaderamente hermosa –dije

-Si, y estoy muy feliz por hacerla, aunque lo único malo es que usas un gran vestido completamente ampón, antes se usaban de color rosa pastel pero ahora ya se usa del color que quieras y como lo quieras- dijo con una gran sonrisa

La verdad esto me gustaba mas que los Dulces XV y estaba segura de que a mi mamá, mi abuela Esme y mi tía Rosalie y mi tía Alice les encantaría porque era muy tradicional y era una gran fiesta, perfecto para todos, aunque no creo que a mi papá le guste mucho la idea de que su niñita se convirtiera en mujer pero eso ya lo arreglaría, ahora solo me faltaba hacerle una pregunta y estaría decidido si lo iba a hacer o no

-Ale, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro¡

-¿Esta fiesta solamente lo hacen los Mexicanos? –le pregunte

-No, también es una tradición de todo Latinoamérica

-No me refiero a eso si no que ¿crees que yo la podría hacer?

-¡Claro! No es normal que una americana lo haga pero por supuesto que la puedes hacer, es más yo te puedo ayudar en algunas cosas si quieres

-¿Enserio?

-Seria un honor –dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Ok, entonces solo me queda preguntarle a mi familia y listo

En ese momento sonó el timbre y tuvimos que regresar a nuestras clases, ahora estaba completamente segura de lo que quería, solo espero que mi familia me apoyara, estaba bastante emocionada con la idea, ya quería decirles a mi familia. Las clases transcurrieron sin ningún inconveniente más y por fin sonó el timbre de la salida y ya era la hora, tendría que decirle a mi familia.

* * *

**Hola! Queria darles las gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leerlo y también quería agradecer a Mei -Chan Annie y a Estrella Luz por ayudarme a escribirlo**

** ¿Que les pareció? dejen sus reviews comentando que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado es mi primera historia y es muy importante su opinión ¿dudas, reclamos, sugerencias? comenten por favor**

**No se cada cuanto actualice, depende de mi cuan inspirada este los voy a subir.**


	2. La Noticia

Capítulo beteado por: Rosario Tarazona, Beta FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction  
**  
. Capítulo 2: La Noticia**

_Nessie Pov_

Salí de la escuela y ahí estaba el volvo, me despedí de mis amigas y entré en el.

Papá encendió el carro y empezamos a regresar a la casa de mis abuelos.

—Hola mami, hola papi.

—Hola princesa, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?

—Bien papi, nada fuera de lo normal.

Papá sonrió y luego le dio una mirada cómplice a mamá.

—Nessie tenemos algo que decirte.

— ¿Paso algo malo?

—No, al contrario, creemos que es bueno y esperamos que te agrade la idea.

—Ok, pero yo también tengo algo que decirles, es sobre mi fiesta de Dulces 16.

—Está bien mi niña, pero, ¿qué te parece si lo hablamos en casa para que tu tía Alice no nos mate?

Reí.

—Está bien.

….

Llegamos a la "casa" Cullen en diez minutos. Hubiéramos llegado antes, pero mamá seguía odiando la rapidez con la que viajaba papá, y claro que él no podía negarle nada; cuando entramos tía Alice nos recibió con una gran sonrisa y nos dijo que todos ya nos estaban esperando en el comedor.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que tienen que contarnos? Lo cual supongo que tiene que ver con el motivo por el que Alice no deja de saltar —dijo el abuelo Carlisle.

—Bueno, Edward y yo tenemos algo que decirles, pero creo que lo de Nessie es más importante —dijo mamá mirándome con una tierna sonrisa.

—Gracias mamá. Bueno, he decidido no hacer Dulces 16 po…

— ¡¿QUE?! —gritaron mis tías y mi abuela al unísono.

—Pero Nessie, ya empecé a organizar todo. Rosalie, Esme y yo estábamos tan ilusionadas con verte como una princesa delicada y hermosa, claro, más de lo que ya eres.

—Alice, es su cumpleaños y si no quiere fiesta no la puedes obligar a hacerla —le dijo mamá a tía Alice.

—Pero Bella, se vería más preciosa de lo que ya es, con un vestido rosa y enorme con…

—Si me dejarán continuar sabrían por qué no quiero Dulces 16 y todo sería mucho más fácil —dije con un poco de enojo y desesperación. Todas asintieron en silencio.

—Gracias. Bien, les decía que no quiero Dulces 16 porque me gustaría hacer una Fiesta de XV años.

— ¿Eso qué es? —preguntó tío Emmett.

—Es una fiesta tradicional mexicana que le hacen a las mujeres cuando cumplen los XV años, Ale me contó de ella, porque le van a celebrar los quince años en vez de los dieciséis. Es una gran fiesta en donde celebran el paso de niña a mujer, antes de la fiesta se hace una misa en donde la quinceañera da gracias por haber llegado a esa edad; me gusto mucho más que los Dulces 16 porque es más que una simple gran fiesta en donde solamente se baila hasta no aguantar, en la fiesta también se hacen varios bailes tradicionales como el vals, brindis, baile con el papá y baile sorpresa y otras cosas más. Las hermanas de Ale ya hicieron su fiesta así que sabe todo sobre ello y me dijo que me va a ayudar a organizarlo todo para que quede como una autentica fiesta de XV y quería pedirle a mi tía Alice que si puede organizar la fiesta —lo último lo dije con lentitud por miedo a la reacción de mi tía, no es que piense que no me quiera ayudar. pero digamos que suele ser muy impulsiva y se enoja cuando no le hacen caso y créanme, no es muy bonito ver a tía Ali enojada—. ¿Entonces me ayudarás?

— ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? Me ofendes Nessie, claro que te ayudo.

—Yo también te ayudo Nessie —dijo tía Rose—. Será muy interesante organizar una fiesta de XV y es más entretenida que esas fiestas de Dulces 16 tan comunes.

—Todas te ayudaremos —dijo dulcemente mi abuela Esme.

— ¿Crees que tu amiga Alejandra nos pueda decir todo sobre la fiesta también a nosotras?

—Creo que sí, pero de todos modos le llamaré para preguntarle.

Tomé mi celular y le marqué a Ale, sonó dos veces antes de que alguien contestara.

—Hola Nessie, ¿qué paso?

— ¿Que no puedo llamar a una de mis mejores amigas solo para saludarla y ver como esta?

—Claro que sí, pero solo me llamas al celular cuando hay una emergencia o tienes algo importante que decirme.

—Bien me descubriste, bueno te quería preguntar… ¿cuándo podría ir a tu casa para que me enseñaras más sobre la fiesta de XV? Y para preguntarte si podrían ir mis tías, mi abuela y mi mamá, prácticamente toda mi familia.

—Claro Nessie, ¿cuándo crees que puedan venir?

— ¿Te parece el sábado a las cinco?

—Claro, aquí las espero.

—Hasta luego Ale.

—Adiós Nessie.

Y colgué.

—Ale dice que nos ve en su casa el sábado a las cinco.

— ¡Perfecto! —dijo tía Ali.

—Bien, ahora cambiando de tema, ¿qué es lo que nos querían decir?

—Bueno, Edward y yo hemos tomado la decisión de tener más hijos.

—Pero Bella, sabes perfectamente que no puedes volver a embarazarte, ¿cómo piensan tenerlos? —preguntó el abuelo Carlisle.

—Bueno, hemos decidido ir a un orfanato que está en Seattle y adoptar a un pequeño sin hogar —contestó mamá.

—Saben que me encantaría la idea de tener más nietos pero, ¿ya saben cómo le dirán la noticia y si lo van a convertir? —preguntó la abuela Esme.

—Ya lo hemos hablado y lo criaremos como a cualquier otro humano y cuando cumpla quince le diremos y dependerá de él o ella si desea ser convertido —contesto papá.

—Y si no lo desea, ¿ya saben que es lo que van a hacer? —preguntó el abuelo Carlisle.

—Aún no, pero lo pensaremos después, ahora lo primordial es saber si contamos con su permiso para poder traerlo —dijo papá.

—Cuentan con todo nuestro apoyo hijo, será fantástico tener otro nieto al que consentir.

—Igual con nosotros, a Nessie no le enseñe las suficientes travesuras, ni a jugar football, espero que con este sí.

— ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! Otro sobrino al cual enseñarle sobre moda.

Todos empezaron a hablar sobre la llegada de mi nuevo hermano o hermana, pero yo me quede en silencio, la verdad me había sorprendido pero me gustaba la idea de que tuviera alguien a quien cuidar y poder jugar con él, dormirlo, acompañarlo a la escuela… y de repente vi una imagen de mi misma cargando un pequeño niño, y él me sonreía y ahí me di cuenta de que definitivamente quería un hermanito, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que me hablaban.

— ¡NESSIE!

—Lo siento, estaba pensando, ¿qué decían?

—Tú siempre en las nubes querida sobrina, igual que tu madre.

—Hija, te preguntábamos qué opinas sobre tener un hermanito, todos ya opinaron excepto tú y eso nos preocupa, ¿te gustaría tener un hermanito?

—Me encantaría —dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Cuándo vamos al orfanato?

Mis papás sonrieron y se miraron tiernamente antes de contestarme.

— ¿Qué te parece el viernes después de que salgas de la escuela? —preguntó papá.

—Siiiiiiiiii, será fantástico.

—Ahora ve a hacer la tarea, en un momento te hablamos para que bajes a comer —dijo mamá con una tierna sonrisa.

—Ok —dije y empecé a subir las escaleras, pero bajé rápidamente y abracé a mis papás.

—Los quiero mucho, son los mejores padres del mundo.

—También te queremos mucho Nessie, recuerda que siempre serás nuestro pequeño milagro y la llegada de tu nuevo hermano o hermana no cambiará el amor que tenemos por ti.

—Lo sé —dije y subí las escaleras hacía mi habitación.

….

La semana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ya estábamos a viernes, hoy por fin iría a conocer a mi nuevo hermanito o hermanita. El profesor de la última clase no había venido por lo que tuvimos toda la hora libre, afortunadamente mis amigas y yo compartíamos esa clase por lo que nos fuimos a un pequeño jardín que se encontraba atrás de la escuela, nadie más que nosotras sabia sobre el, así que era un muy buen lugar para platicar y descansar tranquilamente sin interrupciones, veníamos aquí cada vez que necesitábamos darnos un respiro de la escuela.

— ¡Tierra hablando a Nessie! —prácticamente gritó Lilian en mi oído.

—Lo siento, ¿qué decían?

—Otra vez en las nubes —murmuró Charlotte.

—Te decíamos que si nos querías acompañar al centro comercial a ver unos vestidos y zapatos, para la fiesta de Hilary, hoy en cuanto salgamos de la escuela —dijo Lili.

—Lo siento mucho chicas, me encantaría acompañarlas pero no voy a poder.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ale.

—Porque hoy iré a conocer a mi nuevo hermanito.

—Que bien, pero, ¿que no tu mamá ya no puede tener más hijos?

—Sí, pero mis padres decidieron adoptar y hoy iremos a conocer a los pequeñines al orfanato.

—Que suerte tienes, tú si puedes elegir a tu hermanito y yo no. Dios Mío, ¿por qué me tubo que tocar un pequeño demonio como hermano, por qué?  
—exclamó dramáticamente Vivian.

— ¿David? Pero si es un angelito.

—Si claro, eso es lo que les hace creer, pero en realidad es un niño hijo del demonio que me hace la vida imposible.

— ¡Oh! Vamos Vi, solo estas exagerando, apenas tiene 5 años —dijo Ale.

— ¡No estoy exagerando, ¿acaso no se acuerdan de cuantos castigos me dieron por culpa de ese niñito?!

—Por supuesto que lo sabemos, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

—Claro que es para tanto, odio a ese pequeño demonio y lo peor es que el próximo fin de semana tendré que cuidarlo porque mis padres se irán de viaje el viernes por la noche y no regresarán hasta el lunes en la mañana.

—Tengo una idea. ¿Y si te ayudamos a cuidarlo entre todas? Será como una gran pijamada y lo más probable es que para ese entonces ya tendré a mi hermanito conmigo y podrán jugar los dos juntos, además, no veo mucho problema porque mis papás acepten, ellos las adoran y estarán más que felices.

—Me encanta la idea, así mis papás estarán más tranquilos porque estaremos en tu casa.

—Siiiiii.

—A mi igual.

—Y a mí.

—Me apunto.

—Entonces está decidido, pijamada en mi casa para cuidar a los pequeños el viernes por la noche.

— ¡YEAH! —gritamos todas al mismo tiempo y chocamos las manos, cada que hacíamos una pijamada nos divertíamos en grande y más si estaba mi tío Emmett con nosotras.

En ese momento sonó un claxon, volteé y ahí estaba el volvo con mis padres dentro.

—Adiós chicas, llegaron por mí, nos vemos luego.

—Adiós Nessie.

—Bye.

—Hasta mañana Nessie.

—Hasta mañana Ale, se cuidan todas, las quiero.

—Nosotras igual.

Les di una última sonrisa y corrí hacia el volvo, había llegado el momento, en unos cuantos minutos conocería a mi nuevo hermano.


	3. Bienvenidos a la Familia

Los XV de Nessie

Capítulo 3: Bienvenidos a la Familia

_**Capítulo beteado por Rosario Tarazona, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffadiction **_

_Nessie POV._

_Les di una última sonrisa y corrí hacia el Volvo, había llegado el momento, en unos cuantos minutos conocería a mi nuevo hermano._

Entré al Volvo y saludé a mis papás.

—Hola mami, hola papi.

—Hola princesa —contestaron al unísono.

— ¿Lista para conocer a tu nuevo hermano? —preguntó mamá.

— ¿O hermana? —dijo papá.

— ¡LISTÍSIMA! —dije casi gritando y con una voz un poco chillona. Ambos soltaron unas risitas por mi entusiasmo.

—De acuerdo, entonces vamos ―dijo mamá con una gran sonrisa.

Papá prendió la radio y _Claro de Luna_ empezó a sonar. Mamá y papá se sonrieron tiernamente y comenzaron un tierno beso (afortunadamente el semáforo se había puesto en rojo porque estoy casi segura de que de no ser así hubiéramos chocado), y yo sabía el motivo de esa muestra de amor. Fue la primera canción que escucharon juntos cuando se conocieron y me acuerdo perfectamente del día en el que me lo contaron.

_FLASHBACK_

Tenía alrededor de tres años pero aparentaba ocho. Estaba en mi camita tratando de dormir pero no podía, ni siquiera mis peluches podían, ahhhhhhhhhhgggggg. Tonta lluvia, esperen… ¡Ya sabía quién sí me podría ayudar! Cielos, ¿por qué soy tan tonta?, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? Claro que me iban a poder ayudar.

Me bajé de mi cama, me puse mis pantuflas, tomé a mi oveja, león y lobo de peluche (no podía estar sin ellos, incluso si iba al cuarto de mis papás), y me dirigí a la habitación de mis papis, que estaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros del mío, y toqué la puerta (mis papis me dijeron que era importante que lo hiciera porque las princesas lo hacían, pero mi tío Oso me dijo que quedaría traumada si entraba sin tocarla, aunque nunca entendí por qué y dejé de darle importancia), esperé a que la voz de mi papi me dijera que podía pasar unos segundos después, y entré. Mi papi sonreía, aunque la sonrisa se le fue de la cara en cuanto vio que llevaba a Jake, el lobo. Mami le dirigió una de "esas" miradas y papi rápidamente cambió su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa aunque lo hicieron tan rápido que apenas y me di cuenta.

— ¿Qué pasa princesa?

—Ed, Bells, Jake y yo no podemos dormir por la lluvia.

— ¿Te parece que les cuente una historia? —preguntó mami dulcemente.

—Síííííííííííííííííííí.

—De acuerdo, ¿cuál te gustaría que te contara?

Me quedé pensando un momento, hasta que se me ocurrió una fantástica idea que venía rondando mi cabeza por varios días.

— ¿Me pueden contar la historia de cuando se conocieron?

—Por supuesto —dijo mamá—. Bueno, cuando cumplí 17 años, la abuelita Renée se casó con el abuelito Phil y querían viajar, pero no podían porque tenían que dejarme sola y ninguno quería eso, así que me vine a vivir con el abuelito Charlie a Forks.

— ¿Y…? —pregunté ansiosa.

—A los pocos días entré al instituto, encontré amigas rápidamente, a pesar de que no me gustaba llamar la atención…

Mamá y papá me contaban toda la historia, mientras ella y papá me miraban llenos de ternura, y de vez en cuando se daban miradas llenas de amor. ¡SANTO DIOS! Eran realmente cursis, y a pesar de que tuvieron que enfrentar muchos problemas para estar juntos, era una historia realmente linda, cursi, pero linda.

Cuando mamá y papá terminaron de contarme la historia me quedé con una sonrisa en la cara, era increíble el amor que se tenían, me di cuenta de que me habían dicho todo excepto…

— ¿Cual fue la primera canción que escucharon juntos?

—_Claro de Luna_ de Charles Debussy —dijo papá.

— ¿De qué?

—Debussy.

—Aaaaaaa, ¿me cuentan otra historia, por favor?

—No señorita, ya es demasiado tarde y usted debe irse a dormir.

—Pero no tengo sueño —dije bostezando.

—Ese bostezo me demuestra lo contrario.

—Es cierto, no tengo nada de sueño —protesté, aunque la verdad mis ojitos empezaban a pesar mucho. Papá se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a tararear mi nana, y lo último que escuche fue un flash y un "Dulces sueños, princesa, te amamos".

_Fin Flashback_

No me había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos frente al orfanato hasta que papá dijo:

—Llegamos.

Detuvo el coche y observé la fachada del lugar, tenía un gran letrero con el nombre y estaba pintada de amarillo. Era realmente grande, y parecía más una casa que un orfanato.

— ¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

Salimos del Volvo y tomé la mano de mamá mientras ella tomaba a papá con su otra mano. Cuando estuvimos a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, mamá me soltó la mano y me puso entre ella y papá, y este último puso una mano sobre mi hombro. Tocó el timbre y nos recibió una adorable monjita, era bajita, de piel casi tan blanca como la de nosotros y muy regordeta, tenía una gran sonrisa que parecía jamás abandonar su cara.

—Hola, soy Sor Ángeles, y ustedes deben ser los señores Cullen y la pequeña Renesmee.

—Así es —dijo papá amablemente—, mucho gusto en conocerla.

—El gusto es mío. Pasen por favor, enseguida viene la madre superiora y ella los llevará a conocer a los niños —dijo con la misma sonrisa.

Minutos después llegó otra monjita, era alta y de piel clara y por sus arrugas debo suponer que no tenía más de setenta.

—Usted debe ser la madre superiora, soy Edward Cullen —dijo papá saludándola con la mano—. Ella es mi esposa, Bella, y ella nuestra hija, Renesmee, mucho gusto en conocerla.

—El gusto es mío, tienen una hija adorable, si me permiten decirlo.

—Muchas gracias.

—No hay de que, pero mejor dejémonos de pláticas y vamos a conocer a los niños, si me siguen por aquí.

—Claro.

Caminamos por unos pasillos hasta que nos detuvimos en una puerta verde limón con varias muñecas y pelotas de fomi* y decía 8-10.

—En esta habitación se encuentran los niños de ocho a diez años —dijo la madre superiora.

Entramos y había muchos niños jugando y corriendo de aquí para allá y otros dibujando. La verdad yo siempre me había imaginado los orfanatos como lugares lúgubres* y horribles en donde los niños no podían jugar y daban comida horrible, pero esto era completamente diferente a mi imaginación, todos estos niños se veían completamente felices.

Mis papás me habían dicho que podía elegir al que sería mi nuevo hermano, y a pesar de que los niños eran completamente adorables, no me interesaba ninguno. Seguimos de habitación en habitación hasta que llegamos a una de puerta azul pastel con biberones y sonajas.

—Esta es la habitación de los niños d año, aunque prácticamente son bebés, pasen por favor.

Entramos a la habitación y era la más tranquila, pero a la vez, la más ruidosa de todas por los llantos que soltaban los bebés, y sí que tenían buenos pulmones. Pasé por las cunas y vi una cuna doble con unos pequeños bebés como de 6 meses. Eran un niño y una niña, y ambos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente. Vestían un trajecito azul y rosa pastel, sin brazos ni piernas, y la mitad de un león en cada uno parecían unos angelitos y ahí supe que quería que ellos fueran mis nuevos hermanitos. No me había dado cuenta de que mis papás me miraban hasta que papá habló.

— ¿Estás segura, Nessie? —De seguro había leído mis pensamientos otra vez.

—Completamente.

—Amor, ¿qué te parecen? ¿Te gustaría que estos querubines fueran nuestros hijos?

—Claro que sí, son completamente adorables, ¿cómo se llaman?

—Amelie y Zoe, tienen 6 meses. A los pobres los abandonaron a la semana de nacidos en un basurero, su madre murió y el padre no los quería. Afortunadamente lloraron muy fuerte y llamaron la atención de un joven que pasaba por ahí y los trajo aquí.

—Pobrecitos —dijo mamá sollozando, estoy segura de que si pudiera llorar estaría llorando en este momento.

—De acuerdo, los adoptaremos. ¿Cree que nos los podamos llevar hoy mismo?

—No lo creo, señor Cullen, son muchos los trámites que hay que hacer y eso toma bastante tiempo.

Papá usó sus "encantos" y la madre superiora aceptó mandarnos los trámites por correo, estaba realmente emocionada, no solo iba a tener un hermanito sino dos, y ambos eran unos angelitos. Ya quería llegar a casa.

Unas horas después, mamá y papá estaban firmando los papeles de adopción y cuando terminaron fuimos a la habitación donde estaban los pequeños junto con dos pequeñas maletas. Mamá tomó a Zoe entre sus brazos y papá tomó a Amelie y las maletas. Le dimos las gracias a la directora y nos despedimos de ella, y una vez adentro del Volvo papá me pasó a Amelie y mamá se fue atrás con nosotras, ya que era ilegal ir con un bebé en la parte delantera del carro. Y no es que nos preocupáramos de chocar o sufrir algún accidente pero alguno de los ayudantes del abuelo Charlie podría estar cerca y si nos veía le diría al abuelo Charlie y estaríamos en graves problemas.

El viaje resultó tranquilo y los bebés casi no se movían. Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa-mansión Cullen, papá tomó las maletas y a Amelie, y mamá de nuevo a Zoe. Entramos y toda la familia estaba ahí y había un letrero enorme que decía "Bienvenidos a la Familia Cullen". Todos tenían sonrisas de oreja a oreja y en cuanto pudieron se nos acercaron y empezaron a hablar.

—Son tan hermosos.

—Awwwwww, son completamente adorables.

—Por fin voy a poder tener a alguien a quien enseñarle futbol, Jasper y Edward son unos maricas y no aguantan nada.

— ¡EMMETT! —gritaron todos y en ese momento unos lloriqueos sonaron por toda la habitación, inmediatamente mis papás se pusieron alertas y buscaron en las maletas los biberones con formula anteriormente preparada por las monjitas del orfanato.

— ¡¿YA VISTE LO QUE HICISTE, IDIOTA?! —le gritó tía Alice furiosa.

— ¡¿YO?¡

—Nooo, el oso Yogui, ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TÚ, TARADO!

— ¡Pero si ustedes fueron los que me gritaron!

— ¡Pero tú fuiste el que lo provocaste!

—Pero…

— ¿Quieren cerrar la boca los dos? —dijo papá bastante enojado, pero susurrando—. Los bebés están durmiendo y no van a volver a despertarlos por culpa de sus estúpidas peleas.

—Lo sentimos, Edward —dijeron mis tíos al unísono con las cabezas gachas.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

—De acuerdo, ahora Edward, dame a mi nueva nieta.

—Y Bella, dame a mi nuevo nieto.

—Son tan adorables.

—Y tan tranquilos que estoy seguro de que no les darán problemas —dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ya saben como van a nombrarlos?

—En el orfanato nos dijeron que se llamaban Amelie y Zoe.

—De acuerdo entonces… — ya sabía lo que se acercaba y al parecer mis tíos también así que nos acercamos todos hasta estar alrededor de mis abuelos y ahora hermanos. Mis abuelos acomodaron a los bebés de tal forma que pudieran mirarlos sin problemas—. Bienvenidos a la familia, Amelie y Zoe  
—dijimos todos, y acto seguido mis papás tomaron a los bebés en brazos y les depositaron un pequeño beso en sus frentes, acercaron a los bebés a mí y les di un beso en sus pequeñas frentes a cada uno. Eran extremadamente suaves y tenían un olor como de los dulces con el talco, era delicioso.

—Bienvenidos a la familia —repetí con una gran sonrisa y abracé a mis nuevos hermanitos.

**Fomi*: **Es una hoja de un material parecido a la goma

**Lúgubre*: **Triste, funesto, melancólico.

**Hola! Lo siento mucho por la tardanza, sí, sé que son 3 semanas y no tengo perdón, pero tuve mucha tarea y la semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños y no anduve en mi casa todo el día, además de que la imaginación no llegaba y bla bla bla bla… yyyyyy mejor dejamos ese tema para luego, les quería agradecer por todos sus favoritos y apoyo, muchas gracias de verdad, motiva mucho. También les quería decir que publicaré otra historia, este es el summary:**

**Mis pequeños angelitos.**

**Bella, una chica de 26 años de edad, tiene 3 pequeños hijos: Lizzi de 5 y los gemelos Ethan y David de 8. Los tres siempre espantan a todas las citas de su mamá con bromas pesadas, ¿podrá Edward Cullen, el amor de su adolescencia, cambiar esto? ¿O se rendirá ante estos pequeños?**

**¿Les gusta? Dejen un review con su opinión y si les gustó o no les gustó este capítulo.**

**Capítulo dedicado a Mushu , Annie y mi maravillosa beta, por haberme ayudado a ponerle nombres a los gemelos y por haberme apoyado siempre en este proyecto, LAS QUIERO MUUUUCHO.**

**Ale.**


	4. Fin de Semana

Los XV de Nessie

Capítulo 3: Bienvenidos a la Familia.

_**Capítulo beteado por Rosario (Xarito Herondale), Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com/ groups/ betasffadiction **_

_Nessie POV_

Me desperté cuando unos llantos llegaron a mis oídos desde la otra habitación. Vi mi reloj que indicaba las 6:00 am, los llantos rápidamente cesaron y vi a mis papás entrar junto a unos muy despiertos Amy y Zoe.

—Lamentamos mucho si estos pequeñines te despertaron.

—No se preocupen —dije con una sonrisa. La verdad era que esperaba esto, e incluso pensé que sería más temprano.

—Además, unas personitas querían conocerte oficialmente. —Mamá y papá se acercaron a mi cama. La noche anterior habíamos descubierto que ya se podían sentar por sí solos, pero solo por un corto tiempo, así que mamá y papá se sentaron cada uno en un lado de mi cama y sentaron a los bebés frente a mí mientras sostenían cuidadosamente su espalda.

—Amelie, Zoe, les queremos presentar oficialmente a su hermana, Renesmee, pero le pueden decir Nessie.

—Hola, peques, me da mucho gusto conocerlos; ayer nos conocimos, pero estaban dormidos. Son realmente lindos, ahora tienen una gran familia y estoy segura de que serán los gemelos más consentidos del planeta, y acá entre nosotros —dije susurrando para que mis papás no me escucharan, pero era imposible que no lo hicieran, aun así seguí susurrando para que sonara misterioso—, les ayudaré a salirse con la suya cuando hagan algo malo.

—Renesmee —dijeron mis papás con tono reprobatorio.

—Está bien, eso no; pero les enseñaré a no meterse en problemas por culpa de tío Emm, y a ser personas ejemplares, ¿mejor?

—Sí —dijeron ambos con sonrisa de suficiencia.

—De acuerdo, ya es hora de que estos pequeñines coman.

— ¿Puedo darles de comer? —pregunté emocionada.

—Si te arreglas rápido quizá sí, estos pequeñines no aguantan mucho.

—Síííííííííí —dije y salí lo más rápido que pude de mi cama, claro que sin lastimar a los bebés, y me dirigí al baño. Me duché lo más rápido posible y salí a mi cuarto para cambiarme. Me puse mis converse negros, un blusón de Don Gato*, unos pantalones entubados negros y me cepillé mi pelo. Vi mi reloj y me había tardado exactamente 25 minutos así que bajé corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegué a la cocina mamá estaba preparando las papillas mientras papá les ponía los baberos a los bebés.

—Vaya, pensamos que no bajarías.

—Ja, ja, qué chistoso, no me tardé tanto.

—Es cierto, pero los bebés estaban a punto de llorar.

—De acuerdo, pero con "Súper Nessie" jamás lo harán.

— ¿"Súper Nessie"? —preguntó papá riendo.

— ¿Qué? Quiero ser una estupenda súper hermana mayor, además de que "Súper Nessie" fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Está bien, solo espero que "Súper Nessie" no cause súper problemas —dijo mamá entrando al comedor y entregándome un plato de papilla, y a papá otro.

—Prometido, ahora a alimentar a estos pequeños.

—Nessie, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?

—Ay, no —susurró mamá.

—Habla.

—El que ensucie menos a Zoe o a Amy recibirá 50 dólares del otro.

—Mejor que sean 85.

—Hecho.

—En sus marcas.

—Listos.

—Fuera.

Y empezamos. Por suerte me había tocado Amy y ella era una delicada princesa, así que no le gustaba ensuciarse por lo que solo se manchó un poco la cara. Pero Zoe era otra cosa, le encantaba jugar, así que papá tenía papilla en gran parte de la camisa. Esto se estaba poniendo bueno y los dos animábamos a nuestros respectivos bebés.

—Vamos campeón, tú puedes, debemos ganarles a las niñas.

—Princesa, prometo comprarte un vestido de Cenicienta si ganamos.

—No dejes que nos ganen.

—Vamos princesa, tú puedes.

En ese momento se acabaron la papilla, la victoria era mía. Amy solo tenía un poco de papilla en la cara y yo estaba completamente limpia, en cambio papá estaba todo lleno de papilla al igual que Zoe.

—Bien, la ganadora es Nessie —anunció mamá.

— ¡Ja! Te gané —dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

—Pero… no es justo.

—Sí que lo es amor, estás lleno de papilla y Zoe también —dijo mamá riendo.

—De acuerdo, ahora ganaste hija, pero la próxima vez yo seré el ganador  
—dijo papá con una sonrisa maléfica.

—Eso lo veremos, viejo.

—Ya verás que sí.

—Dejen de pelear y ayúdenme a limpiar esto. Después tú —dijo mamá apuntando a papá— te vas a bañar, y tú —ahora me estaba apuntando a mí— me ayudas a bañar a los bebés. —Los dos asentimos ya que cuando mamá se ponía así era mejor hacerle caso.

Limpiamos todo y papá se subió a bañar mientras mamá y yo tomábamos a los pequeños y subíamos a la habitación de ellos. Mientras mamá preparaba una tina con agua caliente yo desvestía a los bebés.

Cuando estuvieron listos los metimos a bañar. Al principio se quejaron, pero poco después se relajaron y los bañamos sin problemas, o al menos hasta que a mamá se le ocurrió traer patitos de hule y ellos decidieron que sería mejor jugar que bañarse. Así que al final nosotras terminamos más mojadas que ellos, y antes de que decidieran bañarnos por completo a nosotras mamá decidió que era hora de sacarlos, así que agarró una pequeña toalla rosa y envolvió a Amy en ella, la sacó y me la pasó, después agarró otra pequeña toalla, pero esta vez azul, y sacó a Zoe en ella. Los llevamos a una pequeña mesa que usábamos como cambiador y les pusimos crema hidratante, un pañal y un pequeño mameluco con un osito en la parte de adelante. Cuando estuvieron totalmente listos empezaron a bostezar y en ese momento entró papá por la puerta con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, seguramente había oído todo lo que paso.

—Wow, ¿qué les pasó? —dijo tratando de no reírse.

Mamá y yo lo miramos serias, pero eso hizo aumentar aún más sus risas.

—Tú bien sabes lo que pasó, así que deja de reírte y ayúdanos a colocar a los bebés en sus cunas para que puedan dormir en lo que Nessie y yo nos bañamos, porque si yo los cargo lo más probable es que se despierten.

—Ok, ¿pero no te gustaría que te ayudara a bañar? —preguntó papá sugestivamente.

— ¡IUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! —exclamé con una mueca—. Papá, antes de decir eso recuerda que tus hijos están presentes y somos demasiados pequeños para escuchar ese tipo se cosas. —No me malinterpreten, me encantaba el amor que mis papás se tenían, pero solo podía soportar besos tiernos y caricias inocentes—. Por favor, solo tengo 5 años.

—Pero aparentas 13.

— ¿Y? Eso no quita que sea demasiado pequeña para oír esas cosas.

Mamá y papá solo soltaron unas risitas.

—De acuerdo, no lo haré si prometes tener novio hasta la universidad.

—Hecho.

—Te arrepentirás de haberlo dicho cuando aparentes 17.

—Bella, no digas eso. Ningún hombre me robará a mi niña, ¿verdad, Nessie?

—Sí, siempre serás mi papi y el hombre más importante en mi vida —dije abrazándolo fuertemente y vi un flash, volteé mi cara y vi a mi mamá con una cámara en sus manos. ¿De dónde la sacó?

—Lo siento, pero era un momento demasiado tierno y no me pude resistir a tomar una foto.

—No te preocupes, mami —dije con una sonrisa.

Mi mamá me devolvió la sonrisa y me dijo:

—Bien, ahora ve a bañarte a tu cuarto antes de que te enfermes.

—Ok.

Fui a mi habitación y me metí a bañar. Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y me fui directo a mi armario, iba a ponerme una blusa sencilla y unos mallones*, ya que pensaba que no iba a salir de casa en todo el día, pero recordé que hoy iría a casa de Ale así que cambié de opinión y me puse unos pantalones entubados, una blusa blanca junto con un chaleco gris y unas flats* negras. Mi pelo lo cepillé y lo amarré en una coleta. Me di una última mirada en el espejo y bajé a la sala. Al parecer mamá sí había aceptado la propuesta de papá y se estaban bañando juntos ya que ninguno de los dos estaba a la vista. De solo pensarlo me dieron escalofríos y temblé ligeramente. Y al parecer los bebés seguían dormidos porque no se oía ni un pio.

Como estaba bastante aburrida decidí tomar un libro del pequeño librero que se encontraba en la sala, tomé "Romeo y Julieta" y me senté en uno de los sillones para leer más cómodamente. Amaba este libro, el amor que se profesaban Romeo y Julieta me recordaba al de mis padres, ya que tuvieron que enfrentar muchas cosas para poder estar juntos, y su amor era tan grande que si uno moría el otro también lo haría porque no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Y cuando lo leía prácticamente lo único que hacía era suspirar y llorar por la trágica muerte de tan amados personajes.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando oí que alguien me hablaba.

— ¿Otra vez, Nessie? —dijo mamá sonriendo.

—Sí.

—Esta es la tercera vez que lo lees en la semana.

—Sí, lo sé, es que no puedo evitarlo. Es una historia de amor tan trágica y tan hermosa que es imposible leerlo una sola vez.

—Lo sé. "Romeo y Julieta" era uno de mis libros favoritos cuando era humana y lo sigue siendo.

— ¿De qué tanto hablan? —dijo papá bajando las escaleras.

—Cosas de chicas, amor, nada de qué preocuparte —dijo mamá dándole un casto beso en los labios.

—De acuerdo —dijo papá muy inseguro—. Nessie, Alejandra llamó y dijo que si ibas a ir a su casa y que si iban a hacer la pijamada.

Oh, oh, mis papás no sabían nada de la pijamada.

—Eeeeeeeh sí, dile que nos vemos en su casa a las 4.

—Ok. —Papá llamó a la casa de Ale y le confirmó. Cuando colgó, ambos me dirigieron una mirada seria.

—Renesmee —dijeron al unísono seriamente. Oh, oh, estaba en graves problemas.

—Nos podrías decir, ¿cuál pijamada?

—Eeeeeeeeh, sí, claro. Los padres de Vi van a salir de viaje el fin de semana y no quiere cuidar a David sola, así que entre todas nos ofrecimos a cuidarlo el fin de semana y aprovechar que también podríamos cuidar a los gemelos. ¿Están enojados?

—Un poco, pero, ¿por qué nos mentiste y no nos dijiste nada?

Me quedé callada.

—Deberíamos de cancelar la pijamada, pero tratándose del pequeño David podremos hacer una excepción. —Al principio mi sonrisa había decaído, pero al oír esto mi sonrisa se ensanchó. Me tiré a los brazos de los dos y les di un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —prácticamente grité.

—De nada, ahora ve al comedor y siéntate que pronto estará la comida lista.

—De acuerdo —dije y vi el reloj, eran las 2 en punto, wow, el tiempo se había pasado verdaderamente rápido.

Mamá me sirvió un plato de pasta con verduras y un vaso de sangre. Terminé de comer y fui a lavarme los dientes. Bajé a la sala y mamá y papá ya me estaban esperando con los gemelos vestidos con un adorable mameluco ligeramente grueso y un gorrito. En la mesa había 2 enormes pañaleras con muchos biberones, formulas y todo ese tipo de cosas. Tomé a Zoe en mis brazos y nos dirigimos al Volvo. Papá metió las pañaleras en la cajuela y acomodamos a Zoe y a Amy en los asientos para bebés, cuando estuvieron bien acomodados se subió al volvo y lo arrancó. Llegamos a la mansión en pocos minutos, se preguntarán por qué íbamos a la gran casa Cullen y no a la de Ale, la razón era que toda mi familia quería conocer más sobre la cultura mexicana así que me acompañarían a la casa de Ale; además de que mi tía Alice había comprado ropa para los bebés y quería probarles las ropa lo más rápido posible, hubiéramos escapado pero nos amenazó con quemar el Volvo, el piano y todos los libros que se encontraban en las dos casas a esto no nos quedó otra opción más que aceptar.

Tocamos la puerta y una sonriente Esme nos saludó:

—Hola, chicos, pasen. ¿Cómo han estado mis nietos favoritos? —Reí ante esto.

—Abuela, somos tus únicos nietos.

—Sí, pero no por eso dejan de ser mis favoritos.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Claro que lo digo.

—Hola, mamá, nosotros también estamos bien —dijo papá con un notable sarcasmo.

—Me alegra mucho, hijos —dijo la abuela con indiferencia.

A mamá y a papá se les cayó la quijada ante esto, la abuela jamás se había comportado así con ellos. La abuela vio esto y rompió a carcajadas.

— ¿En serio creían que me iba a olvidar de ustedes? —dijo la abuela tratando de contener las carcajadas. Mis papás solo asintieron suavemente.

— ¿Cómo creen que los iba a olvidar? Si ustedes fueron los que me dieron la bendición y la dicha de ser abuela y, aún mejor, de los mejores nietos del mundo —dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Mamá y papá sonrieron y abrazaron a la abuela con el brazo que tenían libre.

—Ahora pasen a la sala que estoy segura de que Alice explotará si no van en este momento.

Asentimos y fuimos directo a la sala, y era cierto, tía Alice estaba paseándose de un lado a otro de la sala muy nerviosa.

— ¡Hasta que llegan! Debemos probarles toda la ropa a Amy y a Zoe AHORA. Tenemos muy poco tiempo y hay mucha ropa que probarles —dijo tía Alice tan rápido que un humano que no la habría entendido.

—Hola a ti también, Alice.

Alice miró a mamá con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tan siquiera deja que salude a mis nietos antes de que empiece su tortura.

—De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido. Iré arriba a acomodar la ropa y en cuanto baje quiero a los niños solo en pañales y una mantita cubriéndolos.

Todos asentimos ya que cuando se enojaba era mejor hacerle caso, al igual que a mamá.

—Hola, tío Emm, Rose, Jazz y abuelo.

—Hola, Nessie. ¿Cómo han estado mis nietos favoritos?

—Muy bien. Hoy papá y yo hicimos una competencia sobre quien ensuciaba menos a los bebés mientras les dábamos de comer —dije con una sonrisa orgullosa en mi rostro.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién ganó?

—Por supuesto que yo, tío.

—Eso. Nessie, dame esos cinco —dijo tío Emm y choqué la mano con él.

—Me imagino que fue por poco.

—No, papá y Zoe quedaron completamente llenos de papilla.

—Bella, por favor, dime que tienes una foto de eso —dijo tío Emm casi rogándole a mamá.

—Claro que sí, aquí está —dijo mamá y le entrego la foto. Esperen, ¿QUÉ? ¿Cuándo había tomado la foto que no me di cuenta? ¿Y cuándo rebeló la foto? En fin, luego le preguntaré.

Tío Emm tomó la foto en sus manos y empezó a soltar grandes carcajadas.

—Hermano, no puedo creer que una chica te ganara, y no solo una chica, si no tus propias hijas, eso es un golpe muy bajo.

Papá lo miró mal y la foto empezó a pasar en manos de toda la familia, todos soltaban carcajadas en cuanto la veían. Cuando las fotos llegaron a mis manos vi por qué se reían, papá estaba completamente lleno de papilla y Zoe reía carcajadas mientras intentaba meter su pequeña manita en la boca de papá. En cambio Amy y yo estábamos con una sonrisa en la cara y completamente limpias, era una foto bastante graciosa.

—Amy, tu papi es muy sucio, no sé por qué lo quieres —dijo tío Emm.

—Lo dice quien le encanta jugar en el lodo a pesar de tener 96 años.

—Eso es diferente.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque el lodo rejuvenece y suaviza la piel, en cambio la papilla solo te deja un mal olor.

—Pero me ensucié porque Zoe decidió jugar en vez de comer, en cambio tú te ensucias cada que ves un charco de lodo.

—Pero…

— ¡BELLA!, ¡NESSIE!, TRAIGAN A LOS BEBÉS AHORA.

—Ok, ya vamos.

Tomé a Amy de los brazos de tío Emm y mamá a Zoe de los del abuelo, y nos dirigimos a la habitación de mi tía lo más rápido que pudimos. Cuando llegamos, sobre la cama y el pequeño sillón había muchos vestiditos, playeras, blusitas, trajes… En fin, de todo, incluso había unos cuantos mamelucos de animales y pequeños disfraces.

Pusimos a los bebés sobre el poco espacio disponible de la cama y empezamos a cambiarlos. Empezamos con un pequeño disfraz de oso, se veían realmente adorables y estoy segura de que a tío Emm le encantaría. Bajamos a la sala con los bebés en brazos y había una pequeña pasarela en medio de esta… ¿De dónde había salido? No tengo ni idea y era mejor no preguntar. Pusimos a los bebés en el piso y empezaron a gatear por la pasarela, a mi tío se le iluminó la cara cuando los vio y empezó a aplaudir. Después le siguieron el resto de la familia, todos soltaron un audible "awwwwwwwwww". Creo que adorables era una palabra muy corta a como se veían. Volvimos a subir y los cambiamos por otro disfraz, el de Amy era una oveja y el de Zoe un león, estaban para comérselos, literalmente. Vi a mamá y tenía una enorme sonrisa, estoy segura de que si pudiera llorar estaría echa un mar de lágrimas en este momento. Bajamos y volvimos a poner a los bebés en el suelo, ahora a quien se le iluminaron los ojos fue a papá al ver a Zoe vestido de león, corrió hacia él, lo alzó en brazos y lo llenó prácticamente de besos por toda la cara. Así seguimos por aproximadamente hora y media, a cada miembro de la familia se le iluminó la cara ya que tía Alice había conseguido disfraces a juego de cada miembro de la familia, incluso consiguió uno con un pequeño sobrerito y guantes de jardinería para representar a la abuela, Amy y Zoe estaban agotadísimos, y en cuanto terminaron de modelar el último atuendo cayeron rendidos al piso. Mamá y papá inmediatamente fueron con ellos y los levantaron con mucho cuidado para no despertarlos, subieron a la habitación que antes le pertenecía a papá y los cambiaron por unos mamelucos mucho más cómodos. Regresaron a la sala y vieron la hora, eran las 3:40 y la casa de Ale estaba a 20 minutos, teníamos el tiempo exacto para llegar.

Amy, Zoe, mamá, papá y yo nos fuimos en el Volvo; la abuela, el abuelo, tío Jazz y tía Alice en el Mercedes; y tío Emm y tía Rose en el convertible rojo.

Los bebés seguían completamente dormidos cuando llegamos a la casa de Ale, por suerte su casa era bastante grande así que podríamos caber todos sin problemas. Llegamos y nos estacionamos frente a su casa, todos salimos de los carros y mamá y papá tomaron a Amy y a Zoe en brazos, tocamos la puerta y una muy sonriente Ale nos saludó.

—Hola, Ale.

—Hola, Nessie, me alegra que hayan venido, pasen por favor.

Pasamos a la gran sala y todos nos sentamos en los sillones.

—Hola, señor y señora Cullen.

—Hola, Alejandra, ya te dije que nos dijeras Bella y Edward, nos sentimos muy viejos cuando nos dices señores Cullen —le dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. ¿Cómo han estado tus padres y tus hermanas?

—Oh, muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Mamá y papá están trabajando, pero no tardan en llegar, se unirán con nosotros en poco tiempo y mis hermanas salieron en la mañana con sus novios así que no creo que tarden mucho.

— ¿Nessie?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿No nos presentarás?

—Oh, sí, claro. Ale, ellos son mis tíos Emmett y Jasper, mis tías Alice y Rosalie, mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme, a mis papás ya los conoces y estos pequeños dormilones son Zoe y Amelie, mis nuevos hermanitos —dije apuntando a cada miembro de mi familia.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos, soy Alejandra, una de las amigas de Nessie, pero me pueden decir Ale.

—El gusto es nuestro, querida.

— ¿Gustan agua, refresco o algo?

—No, muchas gracias.

—Pero miren quien está aquí, Carlisle Cullen en persona.

—Dr. Herrera, me alegra volver a verlo.

— ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

—Mi nieta quiere una fiesta de XV de años en lugar de los típicos Dulces 16 y Alejandra es la persona ideal para enseñarnos todo sobre una.

— ¿Renesmee es tu nieta?

—Así es, ¿por qué?

—Cielos, nunca me imaginé que tuvieras una nieta, y menos que fuera la mejor amiga de mi hija.

— ¿Alejandra es tu hija?

—Sí, así es.

—Ahora el sorprendido soy yo —dijo y todos en la sala rieron—. Sabía que tenías varias hijas, pero nunca imaginé que una de ellas fuera Alejandra.

—Mira qué sorpresas nos ha dado la vida.

—Vaya que sí.

—Emmmmm, abuelo, ¿no podrías explicar…? —dije dejando la pregunta al aire. Estaba confundida y al parecer no era la única ya que todos en la sala tenían la misma cara que yo, incluso las hermanas de Alejandra que ya habían llegado y no nos habíamos dado cuenta.

—Oh, sí, claro. El Dr. Herrera es uno de los mejores cardiólogos del hospital. En muchas ocasiones me ha apoyado en operaciones muy complicadas y que pueden alterar el corazón y hacer morir al paciente, sin él se hubieran perdido muchas vidas en el hospital.

—No seas modesto, Cullen, sin ti el hospital sería un infierno.

—Oh, vamos.

—Es cierto.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Fernando —dijo la mamá de Alejandra con una mirada extraña que no supe interpretar.

—Oh, claro. Doctor Cullen, le quiero presentar a mi esposa, Guadalupe, y a mis hijas, Cinthia y Samantha.

—Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlo, Dr. Cullen.

—Por favor, dígame Carlisle.

—Entonces usted dígame Lupe o Lupita, ¿está bien?

—Perfectamente.

— ¿Y quiénes son estas preciosuras?

—Emmett y Rosalie Cullen, hijos de Carlisle. —La señora Herrera soltó unas risitas y papá rodó los ojos.

—Aparte, pero me refería a los bebés que están en brazos de estos apuestos jóvenes.

—Son los nuevos hermanitos de Nessie, Amy y Zoe, y quienes los sostienen son sus padres, Edward y Bella Cullen.

—Un placer conocerlos.

—El gusto es nuestro.

—Bien, ¿ahora qué les parece si empezamos con las películas? ¿Alguien quiere dulces de tamarindo?

— ¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — gritamos Ale y yo al mismo tiempo. Todos en la sala rieron por nuestra emoción, eran nuestros dulces favoritos. Un día Ale llevó varios a la escuela y yo quedé fascinada con ellos, eran extremadamente deliciosos y cada que podía los comía.

—Bien, ahora los traeré. Alejandra, ¿qué te parece si vas poniendo la película de tus hermanas en lo que traigo los dulces?

—Claro, ma. ¿Nos podrías traer agua de Jamaica?

—Claro, solo déjame ver si queda.

—Ok.

Ale se levantó de donde estábamos sentadas (que era a los pies de papá) y buscó en uno de los estantes la película, la puso en el DVD y una canción muy emotiva empezó a sonar. Apareció una imagen de unas hojas de otoño y decía "Mis XV años, Cinthia Yaneth Herrera García y Samantha Gabriela Herrera García". Después pasaron el nombre de los chambelanes y después el de las damas, empezaron a pasar las fotos de 2 adorables bebés. En ese momento llegó la Sra. Herrera y nos dio un plato repleto de dulces, regresó a la cocina por otra charola, pero en esta había vasos y una enorme jarra con agua de Jamaica, nos servimos un vaso y empezamos a comer. Estábamos tan concentradas en la película que no nos dimos cuenta cuando nos acabamos el agua y los dulces, seguimos viendo y pasaron las fotos de Cinthia y Samantha de pequeñas. Según me dijo Alejandra eso se llamaba semblanza y era cuando pasaban en un video toda tu vida en fotos desde que naciste hasta esa fecha. Después de la semblanza pasaron la sesión fotográfica de ellas en una hermosa hacienda que se encontraba en México, siguió la misa y al final la fiesta, en donde se mostraron los dotes de bailarinas que tenían cuando bailaron el vals y el baile sorpresa. En el momento en el que pasaron el baile de padre-hija, o en este caso, hijas juro que vi a papá con los ojos vidriosos y estoy segura de que, de ser posible, estaría llorando en este momento imaginándonos a los 2 bailar. Pasaron un resumen de la fiesta y todos se divertían a lo grande. Lo que me llamó la atención fue un bailecito que se llamaba _El Payaso del Rodeo_*, pensé que ya estaba ensayado, pero me equivoqué. Era algo así como una costumbre y la ponían en todas las fiestas. Terminó la película y encendieron las luces, la Sra. Herrera tenía lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

—Mamá, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Estás bien?, ¿te pasó algo? ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada de qué preocuparse, estoy bien, solo que me causa una tristeza enorme saber que mis niñas ya son unas mujercitas y pronto se irán de mi lado.

—Mamá —empezó Cinthia—, no llores, sabes que siempre seremos tus niñas, no lo olvides. ¿No es así, Samantha?

—Claro que sí, mami, no tienes por qué llorar.

—Eso lo sé, bebé, pero me sigue doliendo mucho, de todas formas gracias por recordármelo —sonrió y abrazó a sus dos hijas.

—Niñas, ¿por qué no suben y traen sus vestidos? Estoy seguro de que a Nessie le encantará verlos.

—Seguro, en un momento bajamos, no nos extrañen.

—Ayyyyyyyyy, niñas —dijo la Sra. Herrera riendo.

Minutos después bajaron con unas enormes bolsas y las colocaron sobre el sofá sobrante. Fueron quitando con mucho cuidado las bolsas y los vestidos quedaron al descubierto, el de Cinthia era púrpura con toques azul turquesa; y el de Samantha, azul turquesa con toques purpuras. Ambos eran strapless y con escote en forma de corazón, en el corsé tenían incrustaciones de piedra, debajo del busto y a cada lado de la parte de abajo del corsé había unas flores bordadas. La falda era ligeramente drapeada hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, debajo de esta tenía una ligera tela del color contrario (morado o púrpura) y el resto era liso hasta el piso, era realmente hermoso.

— ¡Santo Dios! Son preciosos —prácticamente gritó tía Alice y esto no era nada bueno.

— ¡ALICE!, baja la voz, Amy y Zoe siguen dormidos —la regañó papá, pero era demasiado tarde, unos sollozos se empezaron a escuchar y segundos después unos fuertes llantos los sustituyeron.

Mamá y papá empezaron a mecerlos y arrullarlos, pero solo lograron calmarlos.

—Al parecer unas personitas quieren que los conozcan —dijo papá y cambiaron a Zoe y a Amy de posición para que miraran a todos.

—Buenos días, dormilones, creo que alguien les debe una disculpa —dijo mamá mirando a tía Alice.

—Lo siento mucho por despertarlos, peques. —Ellos solo sonrieron, al parecer la habían perdonado.

— ¿Dónde consiguieron los vestidos?

—Con un modisto de México, están hechos a medida.

—Oooooooh, qué genial. ¿Todo lo hicieron en México?

—Así es, la fiesta de Alejandra también será en México ya que es donde vive toda nuestra familia y es más fácil conseguir las cosas que se necesitan para una.

—Sipi, mi fiesta será con tema del Fantasma de la Opera, será genial, el salón estará decorado de esa forma y los chambelanes usaran capas, máscaras y guantes blancos.

—Wow, ¿entonces puedo hacer mi fiesta alusiva a algún tema o época?

—Claro, hoy en día se usa mucho eso.

—Nessie, tendremos muchas cosas qué hacer: buscar el salón, el vestido, los chambelanes…

—Tía, tranquila, acabo de cumplir los 14, aún tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Pero el tiempo se pasa volando y en menos de lo que esperas el día de tu fiesta llegará.

—Aun así.

—De acuerdo —dijo suspirando—, pero si el tiempo pasa y no tenemos nada no será mi culpa.

—Ok.

—Bien, creo que es hora de regresar, tus amigas llegarán muy pronto y debemos preparar la casa.

—Ok, papi, ¿Ale puede ir con nosotros?

—Por mí no lo hay, pero no sé si sus papás tengan algún problema con eso.

—Claro que no.

—Ok, entonces ve por tus cosas y aquí te esperamos.

— ¿Me acompañas, Nessie?

—Claro.

Subimos a su habitación y ella tomó su maleta junto con una bolsa con 5 paquetes, la miré con una ceja alzada y ella solo se encogió de hombros. Después bajamos y se despidió de sus papás, cuando se despidió de su mamá se abrazaron y ella le dijo algo en español que no entendí muy bien, pero se notaba que se querían mucho. Nos despedimos de todos y salimos de la casa hacia los carros, al principio se sorprendió mucho cuando los vio, pero lo dejó pasar inmediatamente.

— ¿Te gustaría que te ayudara con tu maleta?

—No muchas gracias, Sr. Cullen, el bebé debe pesar mucho y no me gustaría ser una molestia.

—No es ninguna molestia, y el bebé no pesa tanto, puedo con los dos, no te preocupes por eso.

—Si usted dice, está bien, muchas gracias.

Papá sonrió y tomó su pequeña maleta. Cuando llegamos al Volvo abrió la cajuela y metió la maleta. Como no había espacio papá quitó las sillitas de los bebés y las metió a la cajuela, nos dijo que Ale y yo ahora teníamos que ser las sillitas de ellos, eso nos hizo reír pero lo hicimos. Vi que Ale no soltaba los paquetes, papá y mamá también lo notaron, le pregunté por qué lo hacía y dijo:

—No suelto estos paquetes porque son para ustedes y quería dárselos llegando, pero ya que insistes tanto se los daré ahorita. —Como pudo acomodó la bolsa a un lado de ella y fue sacando uno a uno los paquetes, eran cajas de tamaño mediano y estaban envueltas en papel de colores muy vistosos, un estilo muy mexicano. Con cuidado de no soltar a Amy tomó uno de los paquetes y me lo pasó.

—Este es para ti, espero que te guste —me dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

La abrí con cuidado y cuando vi lo que era sonreí, era una muñeca vestida de china poblana* y en la blusa tenía bordado mi nombre.

—Wow, es hermosa, muchas gracias.

—De nada.

—Sra. Cullen, este es el suyo, espero que le guste. —Como yo estaba detrás de ella, Ale me pasó el regalo y yo se lo pasé a mamá. Ella lo tomó, lo abrió y sacó lo que había dentro, era un hermoso portalibros de madera y en la parte superior decía Bella en una elegante letra.

—Oh, Alejandra, no te hubieras molestado.

—No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, es un placer.

—Entonces, muchas gracias, es hermoso. —Alejandra sonrió y le pasó un regalo a papa, él se lo pasó a mamá, quien lo abrió, era un hermoso juego de ajedrez labrado en madera y en el tablero decía Edward, otra vez, en una elegante letra. Papá vio de reojo el títere y volvió su vista a la carretera.

—Wow, muchas gracias, Alejandra, es muy bonito.

—No hay de qué, también tengo una muñeca igual para Amy y un juguete para Zoe, solamente que la muñeca de Amy no tiene nombre y en la de maleta tengo varios regalos para tus tíos, tías y abuelos.

—No tenías que molestarte.

—No es ninguna molestia, todos los regalos son artesanías tradicionales de mi país y todas están hechas a manos. Mi familia las hace y las vende como pasatiempo así que cuando les conté sobre ustedes me dio estos regalos para ustedes, me dijeron que era un placer entregarles un pedacito de nuestro país.

— ¿Cómo sabían que mis hermanos iban a ser niño y niña?

—No sé, solo le conté a mi abuelita que tus papás iban a adoptar un bebé y me dijo que presentía que iban a ser gemelos.

—Vaya, sí que le atinó. —Todos reímos ante esto.

—Alejandra, muchas gracias, Esme estará muy feliz.

—No hay de qué.

—Bien, llegamos y con 1 hora para que lleguen sus amigas así que les recomiendo que vayan preparando todo.

—Oki doki —dijimos y papá abrió la puerta de cada una y tomó a Amy de los brazos de Ale para que se pudiera bajar más cómodamente y mamá hizo lo mismo conmigo. Papá abrió la cajuela y Ale sacó su maleta. Como mis tíos ya habían llegado minutos antes ellos nos abrieron la puerta, los saludamos y nos subimos corriendo lo más rápido posible a mi recámara, llegamos y Ale dejó su maleta en mi cama, empezamos a colocar colchas y edredones en el piso junto con varias mantas y almohadas. Cuando todo estuvo listo nos pusimos nuestras pijamas y bajamos a la sala, ahí estaba toda mi familia viendo una película de comedia.

— ¿Abue?

— ¿Sí, cariño?

— ¿Podrías hacer pizza de pepperoni y pastel de chocolate?

—Claro, cariño, cuando estén listos mandaré a tu tío para que se los lleve.

—Gracias —le dije y la abracé. Ale y yo nos fuimos corriendo a la cocina y de un cajón sacamos bolsas con muchos chocolates, gomitas y caramelos, los vaciamos en un tazón transparente. Ale me dijo que tomara otro tazón, la interrogué con la mirada y ella solo sacó una bolsa repleta de dulces de tamarindo, los vació en el tazón y nos fuimos a mi habitación. Colocamos los tazones en medio de todas las colchas y una vez que todo estuvo listo Ale fue hacia su maleta y sacó varios paquetes de diferente tamaño, pero en su mayoría eran medianos.

—Nessie, ¿me acompañarías a entregar estos paquetes a tus tíos?

—Seguro.

Tomé varios paquetes (ya que eran demasiados), bajamos a la sala y todos seguían ahí excepto la abuela que seguramente estaba en la cocina. Papá leyó mis pensamientos así que fue por la abuela a la cocina, cuando llegaron empecé a hablar ya que había notado que Ale estaba muy nerviosa.

—A Ale le gustaría entregarles estos pequeños regalos —dije y ambas comenzamos a entregarles a cada uno los regalos.

—Todos son artesanías que se hacen mi país, espero que les guste.

—Oh, cariño, todo es muy hermoso, muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

—Esme tiene razón, son completamente hermosas, es un muy lindo detalle de tu parte.

—Me alegra mucho que les hayan gustado, para mí no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, es un placer —dijo con una sonrisa y en ese momento el timbre sonó, debían de ser las chicas…

—Nessie, Ale, ya llegamos, sabemos que están ahí. —Y _sip_, definitivamente eran las chicas.

—Ya vamos —dijimos Ale y yo al unísono, nos dimos cuenta de eso y empezamos a reírnos, fuimos a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrimos ahí estaban todas junto con un pequeño David muy ansioso y alegre.

—Holaaaaaaa —dijeron casi gritando al unísono.

—Holaaaaaaa —respondimos y después de esto nos dimos un gran abrazo, pero nos separamos porque un pequeñín nos interrumpió.

— ¿Pueden dejar sus abrazos para después? No me dejan respirar.

—Oh, lo sentimos, pequeño.

—No importa. Ahora, ¿podemos subir? Tengo hambre y Vivian no me dio mi cena.

— ¡Viiiiii! —le reclamamos todas.

—Sí te la di, que tú seas un glotón no es mi culpa.

—No es cierto.

—Sí es cierto.

—No es cierto.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Bueno, ya dejen de pelear y mejor pasen para que no se enfermen.

—De acuerdo —dijeron y pasaron, pasamos por la sala y como mi familia seguía ahí los saludaron.

—Hola, señores Cullen.

—Hola niñas, en un momento estará lista la cena.

—Hola, amigas de Nessie.

—Hola, tío de Nessie.

— ¿Qué harán en la pijamada?

—Ver películas, cuidar a los niños, comer.

— ¿Seguras? ¿No hablarán de Luis, Alex, Daniel, Richi y Nate? —Todas nos sonrojamos al oír esto y mi tío estallo en carcajadas. ¿Cómo rayos sabía que ellos nos gustaban? Ah, sí, lo olvidé, oído de vampiro. ¡No, esperen! Por eso se metió a mi cuarto ayer sin decirme y salió riendo… ¡HABÍA LEÍDO MI DIARIO! Oh, mi tío me las va a pagar.

—Emmett, deja de molestar a las niñas y ven a ayudarme con esto.

—Voy, ma. No vayan a ver ni hacer cosas indebidas eeeeeeh —dijo alargando la e.

—EMMETT.

—Ups, que se diviertan, niñas, al rato subo a verlas.

—Ok —terminamos de decir esto y desapareció por la cocina.

Subimos las escaleras y fuimos a mi habitación, como David no sabía subir muy bien las escaleras lo tomé de la mano y lo ayudé a subir una por una. Por fin llegamos a mi habitación y cuando abrí la puerta los ojos de David se fueron directamente hacia los dulces.

— ¡DULCES! —gritó y se fue corriendo hasta ellos.

— ¡DAVID, NO! —le dijo Vi.

— ¿Por qué no? —dijo haciendo un adorable puchero.

—Porque no has cenado y los dulces vienen después de comer.

— ¡JA! Lo admitiste.

—Pequeño niño del demonio —dijo Vi apretando los dientes y entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.

— ¿Por qué no le diste de cenar?

—Sí le hice su cena, pero estaba tan inquieto que no se sentó a la mesa y cuando lo quiso hacer era tarde y debíamos irnos.

—Ves David que tú fuiste el mentirosillo, ahora de castigo por ser tan mentirosito no podrás comer dulces hasta la cena.

—Ya que —dijo enfurruñado.

—Bien, acomoden sus cosas porque vamos a ver películas.

— ¡Toy Story*! —gritó muy emocionado David.

—Bien, veremos Toy Story, acomódense en lo que vamos por palomitas.

—Con mantequilla.

—OK, Lili, ¿me acompañas?

—Claro.

Empezaron a acomodarse y bajamos a la cocina por las palomitas, derretimos mantequilla y rociamos las palomitas naturales con ella, les pusimos un poco de sal y chile (salsa picante) y subimos. Cuando llegamos estaban todos desparramados en las cobijas, puse la película y cuando empezaban a aparecer las imágenes tocaron la puerta, le puse pausa y medio grité:

—Pase.

—Hola, niñas.

—Hola mamá, hola papá.

—Hola señores Cullen.

— ¿Qué tal les va?

—Bien, veremos Toy Story 3.

—Qué bien, ¿les podemos pedir un favor?

—Seguro papá, lo que quieras.

—Tus tías quieren salir a bailar y no hay nadie quien cuide a los bebés, ¿los podrías cuidar?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, iremos a arreglarnos y en un momento regresamos.

—Ok.

Ale tomó a Zoe y yo a Amy, y con cuidado nos sentamos, después mis papás salieron del cuarto.

Iban 15 minutos de la película y los bebés de carcajeaban al igual que David cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta.

— ¿Quién es?

—El sexy repartidor de pizzas, vine a entregar una pizza de pepperoni y un pastel de chocolate.

—Ya voy.

Abrí la puerta y mi tío entró con una enorme pizza que olía delicioso, detrás de él venían mi tío Jasper y finalmente el abuelo con platos, vasos, cubiertos y una jarra de leche. Saqué la mesa plegable que tenía en mi armario y la puse a un lado de la televisión, mis tíos y abuelo colocaron las cosas ahí.

—Nosotros nos vamos, los adultos también nos queremos divertir y mover el bote —dijo tío Emm haciendo un bailecito ridículo.

—Ya basta, Emm, avergonzarás a la pobre de Nessie.

—Son unos aburridos.

—No lo somos, solo somos maduros.

—Ay, bueno, lo que digan; ah, y antes de que se me olvide —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, después regresó, pero con una pequeña pañalera—, tus padres se fueron antes que nosotros y me dijeron que te diera esto —dijo entregándome la pañalera—, dijeron que ahí están los biberones preparados, varios pañales, sus osos de peluches y un iPod con canciones de cuna que los harán dormir.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, ahora sí nos vamos, regresaremos tarde, que se diviertan, no vean cosas indebidas ni hagan llamadas que harían estando conmigo. Cualquier cosa llevamos el teléfono, no se metan en problemas, las queremos —dijo mientras los tres salían por la puerta, todos nos pararon y fuimos por la pizza, nos servimos un trozo y pusimos _play_ a la película. Cuando nos acabamos la pizza nos servimos pastel y leche, estaba delicioso, la abuela sí sabía cocinar, incluso considerando que no come. Para cuando la película terminó los platos estaban vacíos, los bebés profundamente dormidos y todas las chicas llorando a mares. Era asombroso que estuviéramos llorando con una película infantil, pero el final era realmente triste así que decidimos calmar nuestro dolor comiendo todos los dulces que había en los tazones, David estaba cabeceando por lo que en cuanto los créditos empezaron ya haya caído en los brazos de Morfeo. De pronto mi celular empezó a sonar y lo tomé lo más rápido que pude para que no se despertaran los niños.

— ¿Bueno? —contesté sollozando.

— ¿Hija?, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Los bebés están bien? —preguntó papá rápidamente y se oía muy preocupado.

—Sí, papá, estoy bien, no te preocupes, estoy llorando porque la película nos hizo llorar, no me pasó nada, los bebés están bien, de hecho están profundamente dormidos.

—Ok, solo llamaba para ver qué tal estaban, me alegro que estén bien, me voy, tu mamá quiere que baile con ella, adiós, te amo.

—También te amo, papi, adiós —y colgué. Como los niños estaban profundamente dormidos decidimos acostarlos en la cama y pusimos un montón de almohadas a su alrededor para que no se cayeran.

Decidimos ver una película de romance así que pusimos "Orgullo y Prejuicio", estábamos suspirando como locas y con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Cuando terminó era demasiado tarde así que se nos antojó ver una película de miedo y pusimos la del "Exorcista". Faltaban como 20 minutos para que acabara la película, estábamos aterradas y nos abrazábamos entre todas cuando se empezaron a oír unos ruidos como de pisadas, nos congelamos ya que no había nadie en la casa más que nosotras; mis papás, mis tíos y abuelos llegarían en un rato más así que no eran ellos, además las pisadas de vampiros no se oyen. La casa estaba completamente a oscuras y no había ningún sonido más que el de la televisión, esto daba mucho, mucho miedo, pero no le prestamos atención. Los pasos dejaron de escucharse pero regresaron 5 minutos después solo que mucho más fuertes.

— ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó una muy asustada Lili.

—Creo que fueron pasos, pero es imposible, la familia de Nessie dijo que iba a llegar más tarde.

—Entonces si no fue mi familia, ¿quién fue? —Todas nos miramos con miedo. En ese momento la puerta de mi habitación se abrió muy fuertemente y unas sombras entraron rápidamente, cuando pudimos ver sus caras eran las mismas que la del exorcista.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH! —pegamos un fuerte grito y fue tan alto que estoy segura de que todo Forks lo escuchó. Después de eso se oyeron unas fuertes carcajadas y unos llanos muy altos, habíamos despertados a los bellos durmientes, en ese momento toda la familia entró a la habitación y la luz se prendió.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijeron al unísono todas las mujeres Cullen, todas corrimos hacia ellas y las abrazamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello mientras papá y el abuelo calmaban a los niños.

—Estábamos viendo una película, todo estaba completamente apagado y en silencio cuando se oyeron unos pasos y estas dos sombras se aparecieron y nos espantaron.

—Por eso se querían venir antes, malditos infelices —dijo mi tía Rosalie bastante enojada—. No se preocupen, niñas, porque estas dos "sombras" no son nada más que los malditos de tus tíos —dijo y les quitó la máscara a las dos personas, y efectivamente eran ellos. Estábamos tan asustadas que no nos percatamos de que eran ellos.

— ¡SORPRESA! —gritaron los dos al unísono.

— ¿Sorpresa?, ¿sorpresa? —dije con incredulidad—. ¿Saben lo asustadas que estábamos? Estuvieron a casi nada de hacer que muriéramos de un infarto  
—les grité enojada—. Y gracias a ustedes, par de idiotas, los bebés se despertaron cuando estaban profundamente dormidos.

— ¡Son unos idiotas! —les gritó tía Alice—. Por culpa de ustedes mis sobrinas favoritas estuvieron a punto de morir de un infarto y todo porque a Emmett, cabeza hueca Cullen, se le ocurrió espantar a las niñas y el otro idiota que lo sigue. Por eso no invitaron a Jacob, para que no pudiera… —estuvo a punto de revelarlo, por suerte se dio cuenta antes de que pudiera hacerlo— averiguar qué era lo que planeaban.

—Lo sentimos, solo queríamos divertirnos un poco.

— ¿Y matar de un infarto a unas pobres e inocentes niñas se te hace divertido?

—Si lo dices de ese modo, no, pero hace rato parecía serlo.

—Claro que no es divertido, ahora pídanle disculpas a las niñas y se quedan castigados sin videojuegos ni libros, muñecos o cualquier cosa sobre la guerra civil.

—Pero mamá…

—Pero nada, háganlo ahora.

—Ok.

—Lo sentimos mucho, niñas, ¿nos perdonan?

—Lo pensaremos un momento.

Hicimos una bolita y lo hablamos, poco después tomamos la decisión.

—Los perdonaremos, pero con una condición.

Mis tíos agrandaron los ojos y su expresión fue de terror.

— ¿Cu… cu… cua… cuál?

— ¡GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS! —gritamos y tomamos una almohadas, los empezamos a golpear con ellas y ellos rápidamente tomaron una e hicieron lo mismo, afortunadamente controlaron su fuerza. Poco después mi tías se nos unieron y al final mis papás, invitamos a mis abuelos pero dijeron que eran "demasiado viejos" para esas cosas y ellos preferían cuidar a los pequeños, los cuales habían vuelto a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A las 3 a.m. nos cansamos y dejamos de pelear. El cuarto había quedado un completo desastre así que la abuela nos llevó a la sala y nos hizo chocolate caliente mientras ella limpiaba la habitación, y mis papás, mis tíos y mi abuelo contaban historia de cuando yo era "pequeña", principalmente travesuras que había hecho junto al tío Emm. A las 3:30 moríamos de sueño así que nos despedimos de ellos y subimos a dormir. No nos dimos cuenta de que los niños no estaban hasta que toqué mi cama y no sentí sus pequeños cuerpecitos, me preocupé y al parecer papá leyó mi mente porque en cuestión de segundos estuvo en mi habitación diciéndome que ya habíamos hecho mucho por hoy y que nos merecíamos descansar así que ellos se quedarían hoy con ellos, nos deseo dulces sueños y caímos profundamente dormidas.

M desperté cuando la luz del sol se filtró por mi ventana, vi mi reloj y decía 9:30 am en punto. Salí de mi cama y empecé a despertar a las chicas, una vez que estuvieron todas despiertas nos duchamos y nos cambiamos, una vez listas bajamos al comedor y de la cocina salía un delicioso olor.

—Buenos días, chicas.

—Buenos días.

— ¿Quieren desayunar?

—Claro.

—De acuerdo, siéntense en la mesa, en un momento estará el desayuno listo.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Fueron con tu tía Alice de compras, querían comprarles a los niños más juguetes, espero que no le moleste a Vivian que hayan secuestrado a David.

—Oh no, al contrario, espero que no sea una molestia.

—Para nada, cariño, siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa, y ya que eres como una hermana para Nessie serás como una nieta para mí al igual que una sobrina para mis hijas y lo mismo digo para todas.

—Muchas gracias, señora Cullen —dijeron todas al unísono y con una sonrisa, en serio me pregunto si no serán cuatrillizas separadas al nacer.

—Niñas —las reprendió suavemente la abuela.

—Lo sentimos, abue.

—Así está mejor. Por cierto, Vivian, tus padres llamaron y dijeron que volverán hasta mañana así que te quedarás a dormir y en la mañana te llevaremos a la escuela con Nessie y tus padres recogerán tus cosas y a David en el estacionamiento.

—No tiene por qué molestarse, puedo ir a mi casa y cuidar a David y la vecina lo podrá llevar a la escuela.

—Ya te dije que no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, nos encantará que te quedes aquí.

—Entonces muchas gracias. —La abuela sonrió y nos trajo el desayuno: panqueques con frutos rojos*, un vaso de leche y galletas de chocolate recién horneadas.

—Mmmmm, todo está delicioso.

—Muchas gracias.

—Y espérate a probar la lasaña de mariscos blanca que hace, es una delicia, parece que fue preparada por los mismos ángeles o que estás comiendo en la bella Italia.

—Cariño, sé más modesta.

—Lo siento, abue, pero es la verdad. ¿Lo podrías preparar hoy?

—Claro, cariño, le hablaré a tu tía para que traiga lo que me falta.

—Okidoki.

— ¿Bueno? … ¿Hija? ¿Sí? … Necesito que me traigas los ingredientes para hacer lasaña de marisco… Sí, Nessie quiere que se la prepare… bien… de acuerdo… adiós.

—Bien, llegarán en media hora, por lo que oí tus padres otra vez intentaban escapar —dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

Reí al imaginarme a mamá y a papá tratando de huir de tía Alice con los bebés y David. En eso tocaron la puerta, la abuela fue a abrir y mamá y papá entraron rápidamente con los bebés y el pequeño David, al parecer sí se habían escapado ya que tenían caras de terror y estaban muy agitados y para que un vampiro se agite debe de pasar algo realmente terrible.

— ¿Qué les pasó? —preguntó la abuela tratando de no reírse.

—Alice —dijeron al unísono con cara de terror.

— ¿Ahora qué hizo?

—Más bien será qué no hizo. Quiso que me probara más de 50 vestidos muy cortos y se lo pasé al igual que cuando entramos a una tienda de lencería y quiso que me probara conjuntos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Después hizo que me probara unos tacones de infarto y tuve suerte de no caerme, pero el colmo fue cuando quiso maquillar a la pobre de Amy que fue cuando tú llamaste y aprovechamos para escaparnos. Por poco y nos alcanza si no fuera porque Carlisle que le dijo que los niños estaban muy cansados si no créeme que no estaríamos aquí.

—No creo que tu tía se ponga tan loca por las compras

—Créeme que se pone bastante loca, eso lo dices porque no la has visto, pero cuando la veas me darás la razón.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Cómo amanecieron, niñas? ¿Ya desayunaron?

—Sipi, abue ya nos dio de desayunar.

— ¿Tienen algo planeado para hoy?

—No creo. —Miré a las chicas y negaron con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué les parece si jugamos juegos de mesa o hacemos un maratón de películas?

—Sería fantástico, señores Cullen, pero nuestros padres nos dijeron que nos recogerían a las once.

—No se preocupen por eso, nosotros les hablaremos y les avisaremos que nosotros las llevamos a la escuela.

—En ese caso aceptamos,

—Muy bien, ¿qué les parece si…? —Papá dejó inconclusa la pregunta ya que una furiosa tía Alice entró a la casa azotando la puerta.

—Ustedes dos —dijo apuntando a mis papás, los cuales estaban sumamente asustados—, se puede saber ¿por qué se fueron corriendo como niños pequeños? —gritó tía Alice.

—Querías maquillar a Amy —le gritó mamá devuelta.

— ¿Y?

—TIENE 6 MESES —volvió a gritar mamá.

—Nunca se es demasiado joven para embellecerse.

—Alice, ¡ES UNA BEBÉ!

— ¿Y?

Siguieron discutiendo un largo rato hasta que se aburrieron o más bien se les acabaron las palabras, se pidieron disculpas, se abrazaron y la discusión quedó en el olvido.

— ¿Hija?

— ¿Sí, mamá?

— ¿Trajiste lo que te encargué?

—Síp, le diré a Emmett que lo baje. ¡EMMETT! —gritó.

— ¿Qué quieres, duende?

— ¿Podrías bajar lo que encargó mamá?

—Claro.

— ¿Quién quiere jugar twister?

—YOOOOOOOOOOOO —gritamos todos y levantamos la mano.

—Emmett, sin trampas —le advirtió mamá.

—Ya qué —dijo resignado.

Jugamos en 2 equipos de 6. En uno estaban mamá, Lili, el abuelo, tía Alice, Charlotte y el tío Emmett; y en el otro estábamos papá, Alejandra, Vivian, la tía Rosalie, el tío Jasper y yo. Fuimos jugando de dos en dos y al final quedamos mi tío Emm y yo, jugamos un rato hasta que al final quedamos muy enredados y ambos caímos así que tuvimos que declarar empate.

La abuela hizo la lasaña y mis amigas volvieron a felicitarla, en cambio mi familia tuvo que fingir que les gustaba pues no les quedaba de otra. Seguimos jugando toda la tarde hasta que se hizo la hora de dormir, nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a mi habitación, había sido un estupendo fin de semana y haría lo que fuera para que se volviera a repetir, y con ese pensamiento caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

***Mallones, **que serían como _pantalones de lycra_ o también como _mallas de lycra_.

***Flats, **que son _balerinas_ en Latinoamérica, y _bailarinas_ en España.

***El Payaso del Rodeo, **es una canción que en México se escucha y se baila en todas las fiestas, ya sea en posadas, fiestas de cumpleaños, bodas, etc. Pero se baila principalmente en fiestas de XV, desconozco si se baila también en otros países, si no es así recomiendo que lo bailen, es muy divertido y fácil. Aquí les dejo 2 videos con la coreografía para que se den una idea, en el primero es una fiesta de XV años en México y en el segundo son las bailarinas de un programa de aquí.

watch?v=I23qLJ7Qegk

watch?v=CJxbyQk6CHM

***China Poblana. **Realmente no tengo una definición exacta ya que más bien se basa en una leyenda pero les dejaré la definición que me encontré una página.

"La leyenda atribuye la creación del traje de China Poblana a una princesa mongola, nacida en 1609, que llegó como esclava a México bajo el nombre cristiano de Catarina de San Juan. Vivió en Puebla, y aunque era casada, conservó su virginidad, llevó una vida conventual e humilde, y realizó muchos milagros. Dicha leyenda que vincula el traje de China Poblana con Catarina de San Juan, se basa en su origen oriental y su estancia en la ciudad de Puebla. Sin embargo, la mujer vivió casi doscientos años antes de la creación del vestido, y además, llevaba hábito de monja, según lo testimonia un retrato que de ella se conserva.  
Por otro lado, la palabra "china" tiene muchas aceptaciones en el español de México. En lengua quechua "china" significa "sirvienta de origen mestizo", palabra que llego de algún modo a México; también se les dice "chinita" a las indígenas, como diminutivo afectuoso.  
Además debemos recordar que china fue una de las castas de los tiempos del virreinato, por lo cual es probable que a esto se refiere el nombre de la China Poblana. Es difícil creer, por otra parte, que "poblana" signifique, en este caso, la oriunda de la ciudad de Puebla, pues el personaje existió igualmente en otras ciudades y parece haberse originado en la capital de México. En México se dice "poblano" al que proviene o pertenece al pueblo, de esta manera que China Poblana quiere decir la mujer del pueblo, que es la descendiente de una casta determinada."

***Frutos Rojos. **En algunos países son conocidos como frutos del bosque o frutillas, son aquellas frutas rojas como la cereza, las fresas, frambuesas, arándanos rojos, grosellas, etc.

**Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. Les quiero pedir disculpas por haberme tardado tanto pero la escuela nomas no me dejaba :/ y hasta hace unas semanas tuve tiempo pero la inspiración se fue de vacaciones y no me salía nada pero en fin espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como vieron es un poco más del cuádruple de largo y por eso me tarde un poquito más de lo que tenía planeado, quería decirles que probablemente de ahora en adelante me tarde más en actualizar porque los capítulos serán más largos, se vienen los ensayos de mis XV, los ensayos para un desfile de mi ciudad y dentro de poco empezaré a escribir mi primer libro además de que el bimestre pasado me fue medio mal y le tendré que dedicar más tiempo a mi escuela, en resumen casi no tendré tiempo para escribir pero haré todo lo posible para actualizar lo más rápido que pueda espero que me comprendan. Por cierto ya solo falta 11 días para Amanecer parte 2, QUE EMOCIÓN! ¿Quién ya tiene sus boletos? Waaaaaaa, voy a llorar no quiero que se acabe :( ¿alguien me apoya?**

**¿Comentarios o sugerencias? **

**Ale.**


End file.
